Pijamada de Chicos
by Ladydarken
Summary: Cuando su juego de strip poker se vuelve aburrido, Dick y Wally encuentran algo mejor en que entretenerse.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (Si lo fueran, todos serían gay xD)

Historia dedicada a **Ricardo J Dickson** para el reto #AmigoInvisible2018 del foro EDÉN SLASH DC 웃+웃=❤

Espero la historia sea de tu agrado, y disculpa la tardanza plantita ;)

* * *

Las noches más divertidas eran aquellas en las que Tornado Rojo se iba a la Atalaya y los dejaban solos. M'egann siempre se desaparecía con Artemisa y Zatanna y no volvía a verlas hasta el día siguiente, sólo sabía que iban a "cosas de chicas" y a él realmente no le importaba demasiado. Por suerte, Wally compartía su entusiasmo, para compensar un poco las caras de aburrimiento de Kaldur y Conner. La actitud de Dick era totalmente relajada y alegre. No se cansaba de ganarles a los demás en el póker.

\- Estás haciendo trampa, ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi! – Le acusó Wally, ligeramente más audible de lo que creía haber hablado en un principio. La cerveza que había robado, le hacía efecto por pocos minutos antes de desaparecer de su sistema. A veces era más una maldición que una bendición.

\- ¿Te digo la verdad? No necesito hacer trampas para ganarles, son pésimos en esto – Respondió Dick con sinceridad y una risa mal contenida, mientras terminaba la lata de cerveza y la lanzaba lejos.

Wally lo abucheó por un momento antes de volverse a mirar a Conner.- ¿Y? ¿Ya te hizo efecto? – Preguntó, refiriéndose a la cerveza, viendo que sostenía la lata en la mano.

-Ya dije que nada...- contestó Conner, hosco. Era como quinta vez Wally le preguntaba que sentía por el alcohol que había llevado de contrabando. Cada lata le sabía igual de mal, y no le provocaba ni cosquillas.

\- Bien, los "supers" se pierden de la diversión –Se burló Dick antes de bajar sus cartas y mostrar un full house que le ganó a todos los demás. Por eso nunca se quejaba cuando Wally quería jugar strip póker.

Wally por otro lado, debería recordar que su traje era de una sola pieza antes de jugar. Para su desgracia, casi siempre terminaba en ropa interior y en calzoncillos, y a veces ni siquiera eso. Claro, como decía Robin, le resultaría más divertido si pudiera emborracharse.

Luego de unas cuantas rondas, en las cuales Kaldur terminó casi totalmente desnudo, el mencionado decidió rendirse finalmente. Wally y Conner iban por el mismo camino, sin embargo, Dick estaba invicto y era el único que todavía no perdía una prenda. – A ver, solo quedamos tres… ¿Quién va a ser el próximo en rendirse? – Inquirió, con una sonrisa traviesa y quizá hasta… ¿sugerente? Fue lo que le pareció a Wally al quedárselo viendo mientras le entragaba otra cerveza, observando como le guiñaba el ojo a Conner y el mencionado se sonrojaba. Eso no podía ser efecto de la cerveza, ¿verdad?

para que le diera otra cerveza mientras, coqueto, le guiñaba un ojo a Conner. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo timando a ese par.

\- Conner se está durmiendo, no tiene caso. – Se burló el pelirrojo, mientras miraba al clon a su lado que, en efecto, parecía haberle perdido todo interés al juego – Creo que nadie dijo nunca qué pasa con el que gane... ¿o si? – Inquirió, mientras tomaba un trago de una nueva lata de cerveza.

\- Pues… creo que lo justo sería que le cumplan un capricho, ¿No fue eso lo que acordamos? – Inquirió el Robin, haciéndose el tonto. La verdad había esperado que la noche fuera más entretenida… Aunque bien, él y Wally siempre podían ingeniárselas, ¿no?

\- ¡Ja! Gané – Sentenció de pronto el pelirrojo, mostrando sus cartas en la mesa. Una escalera real, e incluso Dick lo miró con sorpresa tras los lentes oscuros – Ya sabes lo que eso significa, Robin – Molestó al chico, soltando una risotada.

\- Esto es estúpido, sabes perfectamente que no vamos a ganar – Señaló Conner con fastidio, mientras Dick se quitaba la camiseta verde. Había decidido prescindir de la chaqueta esa noche, y había terminado siendo un grave error. – Deberíamos irnos a dormir…-

Dick intentó quitarse la camisa con naturalidad pero, al lograrlo, se le cayeron los lentes y casi se lanzó por ellos, para tomarlos y que no le vieran. ¿Por qué? Simple, era una orden de Batman y él seguía órdenes a cabalidad. Se acomodó los lentes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándoselo. Sin embargo, escuchar las palabras de Conner fue casi un sacrilegio para él y de inmediato protestó.- ¡Oye! ¡Nadie puede retirarse después de semejante jugada!¡Tienen que quedarse! - Exigió - O serán conocidos como lo que en la tierra llamamos... Gallinas - Les dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, maquiavélico, y haciendo luego un sonido de gallina solo para molestar.

Wally se rió a carcajadas, pero Conner solo rodó los ojos y se levantó, dejándolos solos. Bien, al cabo que ni lo necesitaba.- De acuerdo, hagamos una ronda más… Después de todo, solo me queda una prenda – Se rió – Pero luego de esto, debemos encontrar algo más que hacer, sin los aguafiestas – Añadió, rodando los ojos.

\- Perfecto. El que gane esta ronda, gana el capricho. ¿Es un trato? – Inquirió el pelinegro, mirando al otro a los ojos.

\- Es un trato – Respondió el velocista sin titubear.

Ambos pasaron el suficiente tiempo concentrados en sus jugadas como para darle a Wally la oportunidad de detallar al chico frente a él; tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado para alguien de su edad y estatura, era el más bajito y el más joven de todos... Y estaba seguro que, cuando se había tirado por los lentes, había visto un destello azul en sus ojos, pero no podía estar seguro. Nunca lo había visto sin los lentes oscuros o el antifaz.

-No es que haya mucha luz de todos modos... ¿sabes? Digo, por los lentes. ¿Por qué no te los quitas? – Sugirió el pelirrojo, intentando sonar casual aunque lo miraba con intensidad. Quería verle a los ojos.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Pero es algo que tengo prohibido – Le recordó el moreno mientras se acomodaba en su sitio. Batman lo había criado con un intenso espíritu competitivo. Quería ganarles, a todos, demostrar que era mejor que todos ellos incluso en cosas tan simples como esa.

Wally levantó ambas manos al aire en señal de rendición, y al hacerlo, dejó sus cartas expuestas en la mesa. Podría haber usado su super velocidad para recogerlas, pero ¿Qué caso tenía? Sabía que no tenía una buena mano, y su cara de póker era pésima. Sabía que no podría convencer al otro ni queriendo.

\- Realmente deberías decirle a Flash que te de una mano con el póker – Comentó Dick mientras mostraba su Full House. No había creido que tenía una gran mano pero Wally le demostraba que siempre se podía estar peor.

\- Más bien debería recordar nunca aceptar tus invitaciones para jugar strip póker – Le recordó Wally, riéndose, mientras se ponía en pie, y buscaba ponerse de nuevo el traje. Aunque fueran solo ellos dos, no iba a andar por ahí desnudo.

Dick se encogió de hombros y recogió las cartas, guardándoselas en los bolisllos del pantalón, sin preocuparse demasiado por el hecho de que no tenía camiseta.- Mañana a primera hora, Tornado estará aquí y si ve este desastre nos acusará...- Comentó, mientras veía el desastre de envoltorios de comida rápida, los de dulces, y las interminables latas de cerveza regadas por doquier, cortesía de todos ellos.

\- ¿De verdad vas a preocuparte por eso a esta hora? – Inquirió el pelirrojo, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada – Anda, tomate otra y deja de preocuparte – Le arrojó otra lata de cerveza mientras abría la suya y se tomaba la mitad de un solo sorbo - ¡Salud! –

\- ¡Salud! – Aceptó el Robin, recibiendo la lata y abriéndola para darle un sorbo como había hecho el otro, tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a palpitarle en las sienes, sin estar seguro si era la resaca o las gafas de sol.

Wally lo notó enseguida. ¿Quizá si habían llevado lo de la cerveza demasiado lejos? - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tu habitación? – Sugirió – Al menos si nos caemos de borrachos, ahí tendremos una superficie suave – Bromeó, tratando de que el pelinegro no notara sus verdaderas intenciones. A él se le pasaría el efecto de la cerveza dentro de poco, pero el moreno si necesitaba descansar.

-Bien, la verdad es que no quiero dormir aún – Mintió – Así que siempre podemos jugar videojuegos o algo más – Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Wally fingió que le creía y se dirigió a la habitación del moreno.

Luego de varias cervezas más, le sorprendía que con lo ebrio que estaba su compañero, aún pudiera ganarle un par de veces en el mario kart. Iban bastante parejos. Para entonces, suponía que el otro se habría quitado los lentes oscuros y ni eso. ¿Cómo le hacía para mantener tanto autocontrol? Estaba seguro que él estando ebrio no podría. Terminó desechando su disfraz por unos shorts ajenos, mucho más cómodos. Después de medianoche notó que el pelinegro comenzaba a cabecear y fue entonces cuando decidió ser un poco más firme.

\- Robin, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir – Comentó, como casual, mientras soltaba un bostezo.

\- No quiero dormir… ¡Voy ganando! – Declaró el moreno sumamente audible, con una voz que arrastraba las palabras y casi inmediatamente se escuchó un "Shsssss" proveniente de afuera. A veces olvidaba que algunos de sus compañeros tenía súper oídos.

-Pues ya pasa de media noche y yo si quiero dormir – Aseguró el pelirrojo, pasándose una mano por el cabello, bostezando nuevamente y dejándose caer en la cama del otro por un instante. Era sumamente cómoda.

\- ¿Quieres que duerma? Bien… Pero en ese caso vas a quedarte aquí conmigo – Le advirtió, cogiendo un yo-yo del suelo y lanzándolo contra la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe con el seguro. Aunque estuviera ebrio, todavía era lo suficientemente hábil. – Si de verdad quieres dormir, es tu única opción – Le aseguró, berrinchudo – Dijiste que me cumplirías un capricho así que debes quedarte – Le recordó.

A Wally se le hizo divertida la actitud ebria y berrinchuda del otro. Lo molestaría con ello sin parar en la mañana, pero por ahora, solo cedió.- Bien, de acuerdo, pero esta cama es un poco pequeña para los dos – Le señaló, mientras se recostaba en la cama y se pegaba de la pared, pasándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, dejándole suficiente espacio al otro para acomodarse.

\- No te preocupes, seguro cabemos – Aseguró el Robin antes de apagar la luz e irse a meter en la cama, apoyándose al costado del velocistay rodeándole el torso con uno de sus brazos.

Wally sintió que se sonrojaba ante tanta cercanía, y esta vez estaba seguro que no se trataba de la cerveza.- La verdad lo de los lentes si es un poco raro – Admitió, mirándolo de reojo como se escondía de su mirada - ¿También duermes con ellos? –

– Claro que no duermo con ellos, los rompería…- Respondió el pelinegro rodando los ojos, como si fuera obvio. Tiró de la sabana y buscó cubrirlos con ella pero, como había señalado el pelirrojo, era algo estrecha para ambos.

-¿Y qué harías si enciendo la luz de repente? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que seguramente no se vería entre las penumbras.- Ni siquiera notarías que me moví – Le recordó, con el mismo tono socarrón.

\- Me cubriría con la sábana hasta la cabeza… ¿Por qué rayos crees que es negra? – Señaló, apretándose más contra el pelirrojo, casi rodeándolo igualmente con una de sus piernas. – Ahora, shhh! Deja de hablar, y vamos a dormir- declaró antes de posar uno de sus dedos suavemente sobre los labios ajenos, acariciando suavemente las yemas contra estos en un movimiento "accidental". Entonces volvió a acomodarse contra el cuerpo ajeno, casi apoyando la mejilla en el pecho del otro.

Para ese entonces, Wally ya estaba bastante nervioso. No quería ver cosas que no estaban ahí, pero el otro se estaba comportando de una manera tan… sugestiva, que a estas alturas le aseguraban que estaba borracho. Tragó grueso, haciendo lo posible por controlar sus reacciones corporales, y no dijo nada más. Cerró los ojos y procuró dormir, pero la respiración ajena prácticamente contra su pecho, le daba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Robin intentó quedarse dormido por varios minutos, sin éxito. La respiración agitada e irregular de Wally no lo dejaba, incluso aunque se quedara tan quieto. Fue por eso que, sin ningún aviso, de pronto estiró su lengua y alcanzó con ella su pezón, el cual lamió, sintiéndolo estremecerse – No soy idiota, Wally, se no te has dormido… - Señaló, acusador.

El pelirrojo se quedó rigido ante la acción ajena. Pasó saliva, puesto que el lametón le había hecho cosquillas… Unas cosquillas demasiado extrañas, si le preguntaban, porque habían terminado haciéndole arder el vientre.- Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a dormir…- Comentó, tratando de sonar casual y no como realmente le había afectado la reacción ajena.

\- Es lo que intento, pero no dejas de molestar – Reclamó como si fuera culpa del otro y no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de hacer – Estas respirando muy fuerte – Le acusó, como si eso justificara su actual comportamiento.

Wally solo rodó los ojos y levantó el brazo en el que el otro se apoyaba, para rodearle con el mismo... Robin era pequeño para el promedio, incluso si lo comparaba con las chicas… Y la verdad, eso era algo que en el fondo le gustaba. Sabía que el pelinegro le gustaba más de lo que debería, pero no sabía cómo se sentía el otro al respecto y no había tenido el valor de preguntárselo.

Dick notó como el ceño del otro se fruncía de manera casi imperceptible y se preguntó que estaría pensando. Sea lo que fuere, no podía ser más importante que los dos compartiendo la cama en ese momento. – Deberías dejar de pensar tanto…- Sugirió con voz suave, como si estuviera consolándolo, alzando su rostro apenas para poder acercarlo más al ajeno y depositar un beso en sus labios, lo cual inmediatamente sorprendió al pelirrojo, cogiéndolo con la guardia baja, y que sin embargo, se encontró respondiendo de manera natural. No le importaba realmente si Robin estaba o no borracho, pero si el otro quería besarlo, él no se negaría.

Al separarse, lo miró aún un poco atónito, y se relamió los labios, mirándolo a los ojos sin estar muy seguro de lo que seguía ahora. El otro había dado el primer paso, él tenía que continuar, ¿no?

Tuvo que armarse considerablemente de valor antes de estampar un beso contra los labios ajenos, uno caliente y deseoso, y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro le correspondía con el mismo ímpetu. Aquello le alivió y al mismo tiempo, le dio aún más impulso para continuar. Y mientras el pelirrojo más se movía, el pelinegro acomodaba su cuerpo contra el otro para que "encajaran", como si se tratara de dos piezas de rompecabezas que debían ir juntas. Dick gimió contra los labios del velocista en medio del beso, y Wally pudo sentir como lo que al principio había sido solo un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, ahora iba camino seguro a convertirse en una erección.

La próxima vez que se separaron, el moreno prácticamente estaba sentado sobre las caderas del más alto, y Wally podía decir con seguridad que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Estaba seguro que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, pero lo que realmente lo puso nervioso fue la manera como el otro le sonreía; la expresión del petirrojo era atrevida, casi lasciva, y exudaba seguridad.- …- Quizo decir algo, pero solo se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Quería parar? La verdad era que no, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que el pelinegro supiera a donde iba a parar todo ellos si no se detenían ahora.

Por su lado, Dick no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión tonta y casi preocupada del otro.- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? – Inquirió con travesura, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, la cual se confirmó al observar al pelirrojo negar vigorosamente. Tomó sus manos entonces y las puso en sus caderas, sin decir nada más antes de inclinarse a besarlo de nuevo, colando su lengua entre sus labios, para probar el sabor de su boca, logrando nuevamente sorprender a su interlocutor y que se le escapara una risa contra los labios ajenos.

Las manos del velocista tardaron un poco en moverse, pero en cuanto cogió confianza, se movieron acariciando el abdomen ajeno, haciendo la respiración del pelinegro más agitada, y luego más hacia sus muslos y sus glúteos, ocasionando que la cadera del acróbata comenzara a moverse en roces lentos sobre la propia, ocasionando que su entrepierna se endureciera aún más. En ese momento tuvo que empujar un poco al otro, aún contra su propia voluntad.

\- Alguien puede oírnos…- Le advirtió el pelirrojo. No que no quisiera continuar, pero no quería que se metieran en problemas. Para su sorpresa, el petirrojo se rió bajito antes de seguir moviendo sus caderas sobre las suyas. Entonces notó que, como él, el moreno también tenía una erección.

\- No importa – Respondió, con descaro - ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? – Insinuó, de nuevo con aquella media sonrisa atrevida y Wally pensó en que no le importaría emborracharlo más seguido – Bésame, Wally…- Le pidió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, y esta vez el velocista no dudó en dejar correr sus instintos.

El moreno apoyó sus manos sobre los pectorales ajenos, y pudo sentir el cuerpo del más alto temblando debajo de él. El beso era insistente, casi brusco, pero ello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le prendía más. Las manos ajenas finalmente se movieron hasta rodear sus nalgas, apretándolas entre sus dedos y obligándolo a moverse con más intensidad, logrando que ahogara nuevos gimoteos entre sus labios.

\- mhmn!...- Los gimoteos del moreno se hicieron cada vez más notorios mientras se frotaban y besaban, hasta que finalmente tuvo que romper el contacto.- Más…- Jadeó. Solo besos y frotarse no le era suficiente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía casi se sentía mareado, pero aún con ello, solo podía pensar en continuar. Sus manos, que habían estado acariciando el pecho ajeno y su torso, se deslizaron al borde de la prenda que le había prestado, y la deslizó cada vez más abajo, suavemente, antes de descubrir la erección ajena.- Al menos… no soy el único…- Jadeó, agitado antes de llevar su mano a la erección ajena y comenzar a masturbarlo suavemente.

\- Robin…- Jadeó Wally cuando sintió que comenzaba a masturbarle de esa manera. La mano del otro casi abrazaba su erección en su totalidad, y su respiración se agitó de manera aún más pronunciada. No creyó que el otro tendría el valor de llegar tan lejos, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

\- Dick… llámame Dick…- Jadeó el moreno, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo en la erección ajena, relamiéndose los labios casi con gula. Era evidente que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza o nunca habría tenido el valor de hacer aquello, pero la verdad era que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Dick…- Jadeó Wally, irguiéndose apenas en sus codos, para rodear con su mano la nuca ajena y atraerlo a otro beso caliente y jadeante. Al separarse, sus labios estaban casi tan rojos e hinchados como la punta de su miembro.

El moreno se sonrió apenas por la manera necesitada en como sonaba la voz ajena, y continuó con su trabajo, apretando su puño lo suficiente como para simular un canal estrecho, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. – ahm! – Fue esta vez su turno de sorprenderse cuando sintió la mano del velocista colarse entre sus pantaloncillos y comenzar a masturbarlo. No que no esperara que lo hiciera, simplemente lo cogió de sorpresa.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gimoteos bajos, mientras ambos se masturbaban mutuamente. Ninguno quería ser el primero en terminar pero, al mismo tiempo, aquella sensación se hacía cada vez más y más prominente.

\- Ya… casi…-Jadeó el acróbata, casi temblando en las manos del pelirrojo. No le faltaba demasiado.

\- Espera… espera…- Le detuvo el velocista y Dick soltó un nuevo gimoteo cuando el pelirrojo apartó su mano – Hay algo que quiero tratar…- Exclamó, y apartó aún más ambos pantaloncillos, apegando más sus caderas hasta que finalmente sus miembros se tocaban, y rodeó ambos con su mano, comenzando a masturbarlos juntos, y estuvo seguro que las sensaciones se multiplicaron por cien.

\- Ahm… aahhh! Wally! – Gimió entonces el moreno, bastante audible, y aquello solo pareció incitar más al otro en lo que hacía. Decidió entonces aprovecharse un poco de sus poderes, y los usó para masturbarlos aún más rápidamente, dejando que las corrientes de energía rodearan sus miembros unidos, haciendo que él mismo soltara una exclamación audible.

Ambos se corrieron de manera casi sincronizada, y si alguien les escuchaba o no, realmente no les importó cuando prácticamente gritaron el nombre ajeno antes de que Dick cayera derrumbado en los brazos del pelirrojo. Le tomó algunos minutos recuperar su respiración, y ahora ambos abdómenes estaban pegajosos, pero no podía importarle menos. No había sido su intención que terminaran así, pero tal vez dejaría que Wally lo emborrachara más seguido si ese iba a ser el caso.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste… a hacer eso?...- Inquirió Dick, luego de recuperar el suficiente aliento para hablar, irguiéndose un poco para mirar a Wally, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Creeme, no quieres saberlo – Comentó el pelirrojo con un bufido, tratando de apartar el flequillo de su frente.

Dick lo apartó con su mano antes de inclinarse sobre él y volver a besarlo.

\- Oh, por cierto… lindos ojos azules… Dick…- Bromeó el pelirrojo, haciendo que el chico sobre él se sonrojara y lo golpeara apenas en un hombro.

\- Si le dices a alguien, eres hombre muerto, Wally West – Le advirtió, tratando de sonar serio, a pesar del sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Siempre y cuando volvamos a repetir, no tengo porque delatarte – Le molestó el otro, con su sonrisa pícara de siempre.

\- Tal vez en la próxima _pijamada_ – Sugirió, y ambos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices. Ambos podían estar de acuerdo en que seguramente no tardarían en intentarlo de nuevo.


End file.
